


Emotions

by RobotWitchcraft



Category: Futurama
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotWitchcraft/pseuds/RobotWitchcraft
Summary: Bender has a breakdown over Fry.





	Emotions

"Robots don't have feelings, robots don't have feelings, robots don't have feelings-" Those thoughts were running through Benders mind frantically as he was about to absolutely break down on the couch of he and Frys apartment. He didn't even know why he started dating that meatbag. Before he met Fry, Bender was pretty hellbent on killing all humans, or at the very least, was indifferent towards them.

But then he met Fry.

Bender had no idea what he was getting himself into when he met Fry. Obviously Fry was an outcast, obviously he was different from pretty much everyone; he was from the 20th century after all. But it was more than just his looks, his appearances; Bender found himself gushing over his personality, his mannerisms, everything that was uniquely Fry. It was so unlike him; usually some cheap broads off the street would be good enough for Bender, and yet, here he is, gushing over a human. And not just a human; a male human. It seemed like everything he wanted was against everything he was programmed to be.

Very odd indeed.

Bender glanced over at the photo of Fry and himself on the nightstand next to him, and, out of pure emotional frustration, was about to throw the beer bottle he was holding at the photo; and, yet again, completely contrasting his personality, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Stupid meatbag.." Bender mumbled to noone in particular, his head in his hands. His optics started watering up with synthetic tears involuntarily. They were flowing out so fast that Bender didn't even try to stop or wipe them away, as he already knew those efforts would be utterly futile.

And suddenly, he heard keys fumbling in the front door.

Oh. God.

This was bad. This was really bad. He could absolutely NOT let Fry see him as vulnerable as he was right now. But it was too late. It was happening. 

Bender simulated a deep breath, completely ready for more tears to be shed that night. 

Fry opened the door, and immediately saw Bender slumping on the couch. He could tell he had been distressed and tired, even with his limited facial expression; he knew something was wrong, his body language just wasn't right, and even Fry could tell that. And, although Fry had definitely seen Bender upset before, not on a scale like THIS. Fry knew he had to help his bud out.

"Hey, Bends..." That nickname. Bends. It was so weirdly special, just like Fry. "...Is something wrong? Did you get a virus? Are you sick?"

Fry was hoping Bender was just sick. He just couldn't stand to see Bender like this.

"N, No, what's it to you meatbag?! Get off my case!" Bender was lying through his mouthplate about this. He knew Fry, even as naive as he was, wouldn't buy it.

Fry frowned. "Bender, c'mon. I may not be bright, but I can tell something's up." His voice started to get lower and softer. "If you don't wanna tell me what's wrong, then fine. I really just wanna see you feel better. Just let me stay with you a bit, people tell me I help in this kinda area."

Bender was happy about Frys empathetic nature for once. Before Bender met Fry, when he would open up about his emotions to other people, they would be overly pushy and intrusive, which is why he stopped doing it. Fry was different though. Fry was actually being supportive.

Fry put an arm around his boyfriend and cuddled up next to him, and Bender shut his visor for a few seconds so he could think. How was he going to say this? Bender loved confrontation, almost just as much as he loved attention. But when it was his own boyfriend? That was a bit more complicated than Bender would have liked, according to his logic chip.

And yet, something inside him mustered the courage to tell him. 

"Fry?" Bender murmured, opening his visor halfway.

"Yeah?"

"I...I need to tell you somethin'." Duh. Obvious. That sounded mildly clichè due to Benders not-very-extensive vocabulary, despite being a robot. But it didn't matter, as long as he was getting his point across.

"I'm all ears."

Bender took a moment of hesitation, then finally came out with it. "I've...been getting jealous of Leela again. And I feel really bad about it, I swear! I know she was the one who hooked us up in the first place, but I can't help but feel bad about you two hanging out so much! Especially knowing you almost married her at one point! And I feel so bad about it, and I wish I didn't feel this way since I know both of you are cool and I just...I just..."

Bender was a blubbering mess now, his optics shut as tight as they would go, and tears falling out of them at a rapid pace. Fry got close to Bender and hugged him, rubbing the back of his head, as Bender practically melted into Frys arms.

"Shh...it's okay. Just calm down and we'll get through this." Fry said empathetically.

Fry sighed, then shot a comforting smile at Bender. "...You realize you have to actually feel your feelings to get through them, right?"

Bender was taken aback. Somewhat from the fact that those words just came out of Frys mouth of all people, but most from the realization that he was...actually right.

"As for me and Leela...we're still just friends. I swear."

Bender propped his head up from Frys shoulder, trying to see if he had any hint of a lie in his expression, but he couldn't sense anything.

"...See, Leela's been getting harrassed by Zapp more that usual. Normally it's just a simple annoyance, but because he's doing it so much morely and more madly, it's gotten her a little shaken up..." Fry explained. "I've been trying to comfort her, and distract her from the whole thing."

Bender didn't bother correcting Fry on his vocabulary this time, because he felt even worse now. He felt so...selfish. And this is coming from Bender, of all people! Again, Bender loved being selfish, but when it involves people you actually, genuinely care about, it's not fun. At all.

Bender started sobbing even harder, and Fry moved his consoling touch from his head to his back.

"Oh jeez, that probably didn't help...I'm sorry. I just thought you deserved an explanation." Fry comforted guiltily. "It's not your fault. I should've told you what was going on instead of leaving you in the dark like that."

The robots bawling began slowing down to a light tremble.

"I-I'm sorry you had to see me like this..."

"No, no! Please, don't be!" There was an odd spike of panic in Frys voice. Bender pulled back, his eyes still dampened from crying, and gave a perplexed look at Fry.

"I don't want you to hide stuff from me," Fry said in an uncharacteristically stern, but emotional tone. "Don't feel like you have to hide your emotions from me, Bender. I want you to tell me how you're feeling."

Bender started tearing up again, but this time out of happiness and love for his boyfriend. 

"...Ok." Bender said. "I'm not good at feelings, though."

Bender cuddled next to Fry some more.

"...I know."

"But I'll teach you."


End file.
